She's Our Little Sister!
by trillion42
Summary: Fem!Merlin. Merdred. Arthur and the knights find out Merlin is seeing a knight. But who is it? And is he worthy of thier "little sister?" Just a one-shot for now. The plot bunnies made me do it...
1. Chapter 1

_Emrys. _

Merlin turned, expecting someone to be there.

_Emrys._

There it was, that oh-so-familiar voice in her head. Merlin smiled and kept walking.

_Emrys, I can see you._

She made her way to the armory, where she appeared alone.

_Hello, Emrys. _

Out of the shadows, a young man stepped forward, small amused smile on his face.

_Hello, Mordred,_ Merlin thought back. _What can I do for you?_

He smirked. _This._ He came closer and crashed his lips into her's. _Oh, Emrys, _he moaned in his mind.

Merlin retaliated with a low hum in her throat. Mordred put a hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer as she thrusted her tongue in his mouth. This went on for quite a while.

"Emrys," Mordred panted, pulling away. "Come to my chambers tonight?"

Merlin smiled. "Of course."

"I love you, my Emrys," he whispered to her.

"And I love you, my knight," she said back.

* * *

_And I love you, my knight. _

Those words were ringing through Arthur's head all day. Early in the morning, when he decided to go find his useless maidservant to demand to know why she was late, he overheard some…..interesting things.

Merlin. Merlin kissing. Merlin kissing a knight. Merlin had kissed a knight. _Merlin had kissed a knight! _Arthur felt a snarl slip past his lips, making said servant turn and look at him with a puzzled expression.

"What'd I do now?"

Arthur shook his head, unable to answer. Merlin had kissed a knight. Merlin, the bumbling maidservant that was fond of neckerchiefs, had snogged someone. Merlin, Arthur's maidservant. Merlin, Arthur's Merlin.

It wasn't like he was in love with her or anything. Merlin was like a sister to him in many ways (though he'd never admit it). Like the little sister he never had. And everyone knows how older brothers feel about their little sisters dating…

"I need to train the knights," said Arthur, jumping up and forgetting his armor. "You can stay here."

Merlin blinked. "Ummm, okay. Don't you need your chainmail?"

Arthur was already gone by the time she asked that. He had no intention to train today, but maybe do some asking around. He started with Gwaine.

"Gwaine?" said Arthur, knocking on the knight's chamber doors. There was a muffled voice and Camelot's least sober appeared at the door.

"Princess! What can I do for you?"

"Tell me, what do you think of Merlin?" Arthur asked, thinking Gwaine was the most likely candidate seeing as he was the closest to the servant. He was wrong.

The knight's face turned dark. "Why? Listen, she's like my sister and if you're-"

Arthur shook his head, silencing him. "Glad you feel that way about her. This morning I was walking to the armory and heard some…noises."

Gwaine's face did not change. "Noises?"

"Kissing. I thought nothing of it, until I heard Merlin's voice…."

"WHAT?" Gwaine growled. "Who was kissing her? What's his name? I'll make him cry."

"Merlin called him 'her knight.' That's all I know," Arthur sighed. "I was hoping to find the bastard and make sure he's worthy of our Merlin."

"I'll help," Gwaine said, dark note in his voice. He closed the door and stepped out. "I need to make sure this guy doesn't try anything."

Arthur nodded. "I thought it would be you, because you two are so close, but seeing your reaction…..well, it's not you. But who else could it be?"

Gwaine thought for a moment. "Elyan? They _are _friends and he's always nice to her."

"Let's try." They set off, in search of the knight.

"Elyan!" Gwaine called, making the knight almost nick himself on the blade he was sharpening. Cursing slightly, Elyan stood up.

"Sire," he greeted Arthur while Gwaine got a "what up, buddy" look.

"Elyan," Arthur said, getting down to business. "What do you think of Merlin?"

The knight blushed and Gwaine glowered at him. "Well," he coughed. "She _is_ quite attractive, but I think too highly of her to do anything."

"And it better stay like that," the other knight growled.

"Elyan, we know Merlin is seeing a knight. We just want to make sure his intentions are right," explained Arthur. Elyan nodded.

"I assure you, it's not me. But may I help you? Merlin is my friend."

Arthur nodded. "Of course. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

Elyan thought for a moment. "Percival? He's shown interest in the past."

"He's what?!" Gwaine suddenly seemed very dangerous. "I don't care how strong he is, I'll make him weep for mercy if he's done our Merlin."

"Calm down," Arthur command, but would no doubt do the same if that was the case. "He's shown interest, that doesn't mean anything."

"Shall we go ask him then?"

It took a while to find the large knight, but they did, they also found Leon. Calling out, both stopped with dark expressions on their faces. "Yes?" asked Leon.

"Do you know anything about Merlin?" Arthur asked. The two knights shared a look.

"Well," started Leon, as Percival was no one for words. "Do you mean that we heard her viciously snogging this morning? Yes."

"Any idea who it could be?" Gwaine asked. Both shook their heads.

"Merlin is our friend," Percival said. "We don't want just _anybody_ all over her."

* * *

Mordred couldn't keep the smile off his face. _Emrys_, he said via mind-reading.

_Mordred_, she answered in a voice he could resist.

_Where are you? Please, I need-_

_Nope! _Her voice chimed in his head, torturing him. _You'll have to wait 'til later!_

_Emrys_, he moaned, room suddenly feeling hot.

_You won't get any tonight if you keep complaining. _

_Please_. He was feeling strange. Emrys made him feel like anything was impossible. And right now, he needed her. _I need you here._

_Actually, I can't. Doing chores. Washing the floors and stuff. _

_I could help._

_We all know how that would end._

Mordred was quiet for a moment, images going through his head. He smirked. _Emrys-_

_Dammit! _She cursed. _Don't do that! You made me spill a bucket of water. Now I'm all wet._

Mordred couldn't help himself. _Well-_

_Don't even think about it. Not now._

_Please Emrys?_

_Later._

_Please?_

_Later._

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?_

_You're really lucky you're cute._

* * *

"What about Gauis?" Elyan suddenly asked. He got many disgusted and shocked looks.

"Gauis? Gauis? He's old enough to be her grandfather. Really, that's just disgusting," Arthur said in disagreement.

"What I think he meant," said Leon, coming to his friend's rescue, "Is that we should ask Gauis. Merlin is basically his daughter."

Gwaine nodded. "Alright then, off to Gauis's!"

It was a short trip to the physician's chambers.

"Gaius!" Gwaine called, flinging the door opened. The aged physician cursed as he dropped the potion he had been working on. He looked up at the knights with an irritated glare.

"Yes?"

"Ummm….well, this will sound rather awkward," started Elyan.

"It's about Merlin," Leon added.

"We were wondering…." Arthur said, but faltered.

"We were wondering if Merlin is seeing anyone," Percival stated bluntly. The old man's eyes widened.

"As I'm aware, no, she's not." Gauis gave them the eyebrow of doom. "Why?"

Arthur then cursed their stupidity. Gauis was like Merlin's father. And fathers did not like their daughters to be in relationships (and yet they also did at the same time; it's very complicated).

"We, ummmmm…."

"Merlin was kissing someone this morning," Gwaine muttered darkly. "We're trying to find the poor bastard before he tries anything."

Gauis just nodded, but no doubt there were some very angry thoughts running through his head. "I'll ask Merlin later. Now I should be already making my rounds."

Arthur nodded. "We'll search some more. We'll find that-" He was suddenly cut off by a female voice.

"_Okay_, I know I told you to wait for tonight. I'm a hypocrite. But we're not doing anything really. Just kisses, okay?"

"_Emrys_," they heard a male voice groan.

"Nope! Wait until tonight. Just kisses. We can do it in Gauis's chambers. Oh, don't give me that look, I live there too. And _besides _it will be empty-" Merlin said, then walked into the room, Mordred behind her. "Or not."

"_Mordred_?!" all of them asked incredulously.

The younger knight blushed, bowing his head. Merlin, however, seemed unfazed.

"So what? I'm seeing Mordred. Big whoop."

"And you didn't tell us?" Arthur hissed, nods from the knights backing him up.

Merlin rolled her eyes. "Really? I have a life outside of you people."

All seemed shocked, especially Gauis. "Merlin?" asked the old man.

Her eyes widened. "Not you Gauis! I actually was going to tell you tonight."

He nodded, still seeming a little hurt, which then turned to a full-on glare at Mordred. Arthur and his knights looked at each other briefly. They stepped past Merlin, grabbed Mordred by both arms, and walked into the hallway.

"So," said Arthur, smile menacing. The others looked the same. "So, you're seeing Merlin."

He nodded, much understandable fear coursing through him.

"Just some rules we want you to follow," said Gwaine. "Rule one: try anything funny and you're dead."

"Rule two," said Elyan, glaring, "Hurt her and we'll remove your male parts."

"Rule three," said Leon, maybe less maliciously than the others, "Treat her nice. We hear you've even been rude to her, we'll be out for your blood."

"Rule four," said Arthur, still holding the druid against the wall, as if he was going to punch him. "She is _never _just a servant."

"Rule five," said Percival, voice serious. "Remember that we can come after you, even if you run."

Mordred nodded, and they backed away as he sank to the floor. Being in a relationship with Emrys was more complicated than he expected.

"Don't listen to them, Mordred," said Merlin, striding through the group. She knelt down beside him and pulled the druid to his feet. "They won't hurt you."

"Well-" started Arthur.

"They won't hurt you_, unless_ I tell them too." Merlin winked at her friends. "Which I won't."

Mordred nodded again, weak smile forming. Merlin led him to his chambers and was back a few minutes later.

"Awwww, I didn't know you guys cared so much," she said, almost mockingly.

"Well," said Arthur, ruffling her hair fondly. "You are our little sister."

"We just don't want to see you get hurt," Gwaine said.

"Thanks guys," Merlin smiled.

"So Mordred. Is he your first?"

Merlin snorted. "Hell no." They looked rather shocked and she continued. "C'mon, I've slept with some guys before."

"With-with who?" Arthur and Gwaine choked out, while Elyan and Leon gagged. Percival was slowly sinking into the background.

Merlin thought for a moment. "Ummm...that's a little personal." She then smirked. "But I think you should ask Percival." With that, she set off for Mordred's chambers.

All eyes were now on the huge knight. He blushed. "Well…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this was weird; I admit it. Somehow, this plot bunny got planted in my mind and wouldnt leave me alone. Plot bunnies...dangerous things. **

**Well, this will be a one-shot for now, unless some person wants me to continue or another plot bunny pops up.**

**Please review! ;)**


	2. Announcement

**A/N: Hellos everyone! The plot bunnies (and all you guy's wonderfully wonderful reviews) have convinced me to make a series of one-shots surrounding Merlin being "their little sister." I'm calling it "Little Sisiter." Some of the one-shots will be funny, angsty, modern AU, or just pure unadulterated fluff. Mostly humor and fluff.**

**Okay, well, I got to go post it!**


End file.
